Such an encoder arrangement is already known in the art, e.g. from the article "Definition of a Universal ATM Video Coding Architecture" by W. Verbiest et el, published in VISICOM 90, Workshop on Packet Video in Morristown, USA.
Therein the preventive policing circuit which is provided in a terminal of a switching network is only represented schematically and its operation is not described in detail.